1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to protective security devices and, more particularly, is concerned with security shield devices for covering portions of slidebolts and padlocks locking the slidebolts on doors of buildings, such as mini-storage facilities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Self-storage facilities, also widely known as mini-storage facilities, are increasingly subject to vandalism and breakins of storage compartment doors. These doors are typically either rollup or flat overhead doors which employ slidebolts of differing designs. Different padlocks are commonly used to interconnect and prevent unlatching of the slidable part of the sidebolt relative to the stationary part fixed on the door. However, most padlocks are vulnerable to being broken by burglars using conventional bolt cutting tools which can be purchased at any hardware store.
One preventive measure commonly proposed to reduce burglaries is the hiring of security personnel to patrol the facilities afterhours. However, such measure may only be cost-effective at large self-storage facilities and so is not a viable solution.
Another preventive measure proposed to reduce burglaries is the use of some type of cover for a padlock to restrict access to the portions of the padlock which are vulnerable to attack and being broken or cut. Some representative padlock security covers proposed in the prior patent art are the ones disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,296 to Kochakis, U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,920 to DeForrest, Sr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,518 to Appelgren, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,486 to Appelbaum.
While the padlock security covers of these patents may operate satisfactorily under the limited range of conditions for which they were intended, they are not seen by the inventor herein as providing a viable solution to the breakin problems being experienced at self-storage facilities. None of these covers provides sufficient protection of both the padlock and the portion of the slidebolt next to the door jamb.
Consequently, a need still exists for a suitable shield device for covering both the padlock and portion of the slidebolt next to the door jamb.